User talk:Cds333
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 20:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC) New image in regards to the new image you uploaded, please review our image use policy so as to understand how to have the new image properly cited and formatted. --Alan 20:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC) isohunt Please do not post to torrent sites with star trek. They go against our policy, the policy of Wikia. Thanks – Morder 23:15, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Wikia Terms of Use It's all outlined there. ::Any content you upload or post to any Wikia, Inc. wiki must be compatible with the relevant license (for example, the GFDL for any Wikia, or the relevant CC license for other wikis), not violate another person's intellectual property or infringe on any copyright, patent, trademark, trade secret, or other proprietary rights. No content shall be added which violates any applicable law, including local, state, national, and international laws. '' Posting links to download tv shows is clearly in violation unless those tv shows are freely available (e.g. public domain). ''This email has been posted here for archival purposes to inform others that this has been explained to you in case any future violations occur (i'm sure there won't be but this is the way we do things ) :) – Morder 02:05, 16 July 2008 (UTC)